Une voix dans le silence
by Tooran
Summary: Le grésillement de la radio résonnait sinistrement dans le silence de l'immeuble désert. Nathan était seul, désespérément seul. Enfin, à supposer qu'il l'ait réellement été une fois dans sa vie.


Bonjour bonjour !

Ceci est un défi d'écriture lancé par _Sun Flower Prescott_. Je devais écrire sur Nathan Prescott, dans un contexte de post-apocalypse, en plaçant une lettre et une radio. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

* * *

Le son de la radio grésillante résonnait sinistrement sous les voûtes de béton de l'immeuble désert. Il faisait courir des frissons désagréables sur la peau de Nathan, mais il continuait tout de même à tourner encore et encore les boutons du vieil engin, presque frénétiquement, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie humaine, de la moindre lueur d'espoir.

Mais ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il avait trouvée la radio, et toujours rien. Il était seul. Définitivement et désespérément seul.

Enfin pas vraiment, en fait il n'était jamais vraiment seul, mais il ne voulait pas penser aux _autres choses_.

La radio continuait à grésiller, le son lui vrillant les tympans. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable, sa tête commençait à tourner. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les murs fissurés et couverts d'écriture compulsive se distordre autour de lui, et chercha à tâtons sa boîte de médicaments. Elle était déjà presque vide. Il faudrait qu'il sorte en chercher d'autres, et de quoi manger aussi, mais les rues désertes et sinistres de la ville en ruine le terrifiaient, que ce soit sous le soleil brûlant ou dans les ténèbres de la nuit que la lune détruite n'éclairait plus.

Il ne trouvait pas la boîte.

Le grésillement devenait de plus en plus fort, semblait l'envelopper tout entier, se glisser sur sa peau, et la boîte était introuvable. Il serra les paupières à s'en faire mal et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais le grésillement continuait à résonner à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

« Nathan... »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et retira ses mains.

La radio.

Ça venait de la radio.

Il se jeta sur l'appareil, se rapprochant sans plus prêter attention au grésillement désagréable.

« Nathan... »

Il connaissait cette voix.

« Je suis là ! Je suis là bordel ! », hurla Nathan, oubliant qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre à travers une radio. Oubliant aussi qu'il était hautement improbable qu'un quelconque survivant s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Il était si heureux d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de savoir qu'il était vivant, quelque part ! Il allait le retrouver, il ne serait plus seul, il allait le retrouver !

« Bordel de merde t'es vivant ! Je suis là, viens me chercher putain ! Justin viens me chercher ! »

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il n'y eut que les supplications de Nathan, et le silence en réponse.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ? », murmura soudain la voix grésillante.

La voix de Nathan se bloqua dans sa gorge, son sang se glaça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses mains crispées sur la radio se mirent à trembler.

« Non...

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ? »

Nathan lâcha la radio et reprit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Non, non, non, non, non... »

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible, il était bien vivant, là dehors, il allait venir le chercher...

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir ? », répéta la voix, et elle ne ressemblait plus à celle de Justin, Justin n'aurait jamais eu ce ton impitoyable et accusateur.

« Je t'ai pas laissé mourir ! », hurla Nathan en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la silhouette désarticulée, décomposée, ressemblant trop à son petit ami, qui commençait à s'avancer vers lui.

« C'est pas juste, Nathan. Pourquoi c'est toi qui as survécu alors que t'es qu'un tueur ? », susurra la voix de Rachel à son oreille.

« Tu aurais dû mourir à notre place », renchérit Justin, et sa voix n'était plus dans le poste de radio, il était là à côté de lui.

« Non, non, non, non, non, NON », hurla Nathan, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pleurant et hurlant, les mains crispées sur ses oreilles avec, dans sa poche de poitrine, sa lettre, la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de Justin quand il était enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans droit de visite avant que le monde ne se retrouve à feu et à sang, lui donnant l'impression de lui brûler la peau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne le supportait plus, et les voix des morts continuaient à le tourmenter, à rire et tournoyer autour de lui. Son dos rencontra un objet dur alors qu'il roulait sur le sol, et sa main se referma dessus, le reconnaissant. Son autre main se crispa sur la précieuse lettre dans sa poche de poitrine, et il hurla une dernière fois aux spectres qui le hantaient de la fermer.

Il y eut une détonation, claquant sous les voûtes de béton, et soudain le silence revint. On n'entendait plus que le grésillement de la radio.


End file.
